Discord
Discord is the 21st chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Cheshire's dimension is falling apart and Oz asks if Equus has returned to take them back. Gil is about to be attacked by the transformed Cheshire and Break blocks the attack. Oz and Gil are surprised by Break's sudden appearance and he merely smiles and tell them what a good day it was. Oz asks if that creature was the Cheshire Cat and Break confirms this though he had taken on a new form. Cheshire calls Alice's name while Break tells them that he threw away his human shape of his own will and asks Oz if the Intention was dear to Cheshire. Cheshire says that whatever made Alice sad and hurt her, he would destroy it all. Break tells them Cheshire intended to send them into oblivion with the decaying dimension telling them to escape with Equus quickly. Break uses his powers to call Equus and takes Oz and Alice with him while Gil and Break are still fighting Cheshire. Cheshire continues to call Alice's name calling her his most precious while she asks if he was her cat while Oz asks Equus to stop and wait but they disappear. Oz thinks about all the things he doesn't understand about Alice and the Tragedy and how he didn't want things to end just yet. Oz and Alice wake up in Pandora Headquarters with Alice in her B-Rabbit form while Duke Bernard Nightray accuses them of being assassins sent to kill the Four Great Dukes. Alice asks Oz if she should kill them and Oz tells her not too but rather to run. As they run from the meeting Cheryl and her valet appear and she comments on how the conference could have started now that was better but trouble had appeared while laughing. Reim believes that she is enjoying all this while Oscar calls to Reim. Reim questions what's going on while Oscar tells him that his nephew, Oz, had suddenly appeared and that he was unable to make any major moves in front of the duke and so he wanted Reim to help Oz instead. Reim asks what he could do as the B-Rabbit had done many terrible deeds and how everyone was on edge about the "Head Hunter." Oscar tells him if this kept on there could be a battle with the contractors of Pandora and that this needed to be avoided at all costs. Vincent watches all this from the balcony while Oz and Alice continue to run from the Pandora members. Oz realizes that they are inside Pandora Headquarters and wonders about Sharon, Gil and Break's well beings. Reim continues to think of ways to help Oz until he is suddenly grabbed from behind by Break who tells him to shush. Reim sees Gil unconscious and Break tells him he had Gil overdo himself by using Raven and that he should rest. Reim worries about the blood on Break before he's asked about the whereabouts of Sharon. Reim tells him that the public does not know but Sharon's whereabouts were currently unknown and two days ago she had locked herself into her room and next morning was not found there. Reim continues saying that the Duchess was secretly investigating the matter and that is why she feigned illness and that Oz and B-Rabbit had suddenly dropped into the midst of the conference. Xerxes wonders if this was all a diversion before leaving Gil to Reim and entering his own quarters within Pandora. Xerxes holds the door locked from Reim and smiles slightly saying that someone had really done it now. He finds black roses around the room and a black knight chess piece calling it all incredibly corny staging. Xerxes then says he knew who had been behind all this from the methods and that he was moved so much he wanted to vomit before yelling Nightray sewer rat and scattering the black rose petals, grabbing the chess piece. Gil wakes up up calling Oz's name and wonders where he is as he had to seal the B-Rabbit's powers quickly before Oz's hand on the seal moved. Alice and Oz are surrounded by Pandora members and Alice mentions how massacring them all would make things easier. Oz hears a voice telling him that returning Alice to her human form would make his opponents fear him less. Oz starts mumbling to himself on how he couldn't stop Alice's power on his own so Jack's fragmented spirit appeared and switched places with him. Jack calls back Alice's powers and tells Duke Nightray not to touch him. Jack, in Oz's body, tells everyone to quiet down and that there was no need for concern as Oz was not their enemy. Jack continues going on about how he was borrowing Oz's body and that he needed to convey something to them. He then told them his name was Jack Vessalius, the one who crossed swords with the Baskervilles and stood as witness to the Tragedy of Sablier. Alice along with the other Pandora members look on in shock while Gil comes in through the doorway noticing the change in Oz. Xerxes walks through the garden towards Vincent Nightray while the later tells him he didn't waste any time. Xerxes tells him that the garden was the only place in Pandora where black roses bloom and that he was thankful for the genius interior decoration in his quarters. Vincent asks if he found it to his liking before Xerxes tells him of course as he felt sick from looking at it before saying there was no reason to beat around the bush. Xerxes demands Vincent returns Sharon immediately and Vincent only tells him not to make such a scary face as he hadn't killed her but he was dying to get his hands on Alice's memories. Vincent makes a deal with Xerxes, Alice's memories for his his beloved young lady. Gil watches on in shock calling it a strange sensation and that the Oz up there was not the Oz he knew. Reim runs to the scene and once he got there he realized he couldn't bring himself to move before the presence of Jack. Characters in order of appearance *Sheryl Rainsworth *Rufus Barma *Reim Lunettes *The General *Snap-Dragon-Fly *Rocking-Horse-Fly }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga